Amor
by The MonkeyKing155
Summary: What is LOVE? What is True LOVE? How far would someone go for love? Or false Love?MAjor RAPe SCEne. OH AND FLAMES ARE WELCOME.


_Amor es peros Chapter 1 lost Again_

_"Sasuke Stop!" Sakura cried. "No, why should I, don't you love me?" he said softly as he lifted her skirt. "Please don't I'm not ready" she begged as he slowly lowered her panties. "True love means doing what has to be done" he said slowly before grabbing her breasts. _

_He rubbed her nipples until they began to harden. Sasuke then took his hand and began to rub her thighs. He slowly moved downward until he reached her vagina. "I want to be your first" he said as he pulled his body near her. "No!" she said as she kicked him in the nose. "You bitch" he yelled as he grabbed her and then threw her against the wall. He walked over her and kicked her. Sasuke turned her over and jammed his finger into her pussy. "I was going to make it soft" he said as he laughed. He kept on jamming in and out until she became wet. _

_She was crying softly. Her eye was burning and she couldn't move. 'Shut up!" Sasuke yelled as he slapped her. The man then turned her on her back and began to thrust in and out with his dick. "Oh this feels good!" he yelled, as he jammed in and out. He then took his middle finger and pushed inside her ass. "So tight and wet" he whispered in her ear. _

_"Stop please!" She screamed. "It hurts" she yelled" "Only for a little bit" he whispered. He then dragged his penis and poked inside her. "Oh my god!" she yelled. "Please help me" she screamed. He then began to laugh "no one will help you" He continued for hours on end, but as dawn approached he stopped._

_"I'm done here" he said while putting his clothes on. "I'll be back in couple of weeks" he said. Sasuke then dragged her outside of his door and left her beside it. _

4 Hours later

Naruto walked slowly back, to his apartment. He had been gone for a year, tracking done the last remnant of Akatsuki. Naruto was thinking of so many things he would do when he would get back. Eating ramen with Iruka, fishing with kakashi, and spending time with his best friend Sakura. As he entered the apartment building, he had suddenly realized a major problem. "Where are my keys?" he spoke softly. Though he just kept on walking thinking a solution will appear.

As Naruto approached his door, he found it open. "Dam, Canales broke into my room again" (Canales is a gay friend of mine who likes stealing) he said. As he stepped through he heard someone crying. "Who's there?" he shouted. "Help" a woman softly whispered. "Sakura!" he yelled as he rushed to her. "Sakura are you ok, please tell me" he said worriedly. She slowly stepped towards him, and fell in his hands. He then carried her to his bed, and began to hold her in his arms.

"Naruto I'm scared" Sakura said softly. As he hugged her found bruises around her back and side. "Sakura who did this to you?" Naruto asked. "I can't tell anyone" she said. "Sakura don't lie to me, who did it?" he asked again. "Please don't get angry" she said. He then looked in her eyes and he saw pain. "Sasuke" she cried. "That Bastard!" he yelled. "Please don't get in a fight with him, I don't want more pain" she said.

"Ok" Naruto responded. Suddenly she fell. "Sakura!" he shouted as he jumped for her. She was asleep. Naruto carried her to his bed. He slowly lifted the cover placed her there, but he soon realized she had many injuries. Under friendship alone he undressed her. He slowly began to dress her injuries. Naruto soon began to peak at her naked body. She was no longer flat chested, but now she had large breast. He became arouse as he neared he chest. Her breasts were large and full, but not soft or hard but firm. He then moved downward to her thighs, they were toned, and smooth. "Ah" he said softly as he moved his finger through her back. She was soft, but he then neared her ass. It was full and big. Her ass was big but shaped and firmed. He then began to apply last the bandage, but he neared her vagina. He slowly moved his finger near. "No" he said as stepped back. He placed her in the bed and went to sleep on the couch.


End file.
